We plan to invite approximately 24 domestic and 8 foreign speakers. In many cases, speakers may also function as session chairs. The eight regular-session chairs will be asked to give short overview talks to provide cohesiveness to each session. Attention will be given to geographic and cultural diversity, to insure that information from the conference is disseminated in a collegia! and equitable fashion. Eight 2-3 1/2 hour regular sessions will be held. These will be planned over the summer and consist of presentations by scheduled speakers. We purposefully delay the filling of most of the "speaker-slots" to assure that the most timely research is emphasized. A review of the planned schedule (included) shows that some time-slots that already have been filled. In this case, the Investigator has shared with the meeting leadership, information regarding emerging research; however, the schedule is still considered preliminary. It should be noted that by tradition, the GRC Conference Chair does not present a research talk. The "hot-topics" brief-presentation session has been very successful at this meeting. These brief presentations will be selected from submitted abstracts by Drs. Antalis and Blasi. Afternoons will be reserved for informal discussion amongst attendees and for poster sessions (2 of 5 days). The preliminary program reflects the input of the Co-Chairs as well as other senior colleagues in the field. We will continue to elicit input widely as the final program is matured through the end of August 2005.